Darth Vader
Darth Vader is the leader of the Villain Army and is one of the four main antagonists of the series. History Season 1 The Beginings Darth Vader first appears when the villains also come out from their universes only to disagree with every word of the heroes. Vader secretly forms an army of villains and declares himself leader (Also a reference to him being a popular villain), and plans to concuer the movie universe. Unknown to him, Batman learned about his plan and forms an army of heroes. Assembling Vader is contacted by Emperor Palpatine, who tells him that they need a bigger army if they want to concuer the universe. Vader agrees and soon finds the first candicate: Agent Smith. After a brief fight, Vader convices Smith to join his army. Vader then goes to requit the Joker, who is burning down a building. Vader easly convices him to join, but he is told by Palpatine that war isn not won by madness. Vader agrees, and tells him that it is won by powers instead, and goes to requit Voldemort, who has reacently killed a man, who questioned his powers, with the killing curse. Vader arrives and is attacked by Voldemort, but Vader tells him, that he needs him on his army and Volemort accepts. The two go to Dol Guldur to requit Sauron, but are unable to convice him and are captured, but easly escape. After seeing their powers, Sauron accepts their request. Vader then goes to The Sancturay and requits Thanos and his daughers, Gamora and Nebula. Sparks of War Vader arrives at the council and altough he is unable to prevent the mentors from escaping, Vader sucesfully deletes Jarvis from the computer (Unarvare of the fact that the Avengers have already transferred him into Vision). After returning, Vader is suprised to hear that Gamora has betrayed Thanos and left the army, and oredrs his troops to get her. Movie Wars: Endgame Vader first appears during the Time Heist in 1970. After a Stormtroper falied to get help from S.H.I.E.L.D to build the Death Star, he explains it to a hologram of Vader, who chokes the Stormtrooper, much to Tony Stark and Steve Rogers' shock. During the final battle, Thanos summons villains from other universes, with Vader being one of them. During the battle, Vader is seen inpaling an Asgardian solider with his lightsaber. When Thanos ordered Corvus Glaive to fire the ship cannons, Vader helped in with Star Destroyers. He then tries to take the Nano Gauntlet from Spider-Man, but he is saved by Pepper Potts (Rescue). Later, Vader is seen battling a Master of the Mystic Arts, and easly snaps his neck with the Force. After Thanos is killed by Superman, the villains give a funeral for him. Appearences Episodes Season 1 * 1: The Beginings * 2: Assembling * 3: Sparks of War * 4: Invasion * 5: One Hour of Destiny * 6: The Evil Speaks * 7: New Worlds * 8: Entering the Danger * 9: Find The Balance * 10: Clash of Heroes Season 2 * Trivia * Vader seems to have a dislike of (and possibly rivaly with) Thanos. The reason for this is unknown. Despite this, Vader has worked with Thanos, serveral times. Variants Darth Vader in Revenge of the Sith 5 (2).jpg|Transformed Darth Vader.jpg|Robes Over Chestplate Anakin Skywalker (Force Ghost).jpg|Force Ghost get.jpeg|Hello Kitty (non-canon) Gallery Darth_Vader_in_Revenge_of_the_Sith_5 (2).jpg|Darth Vader in the prequel trilogy Darth_Vader_(Rogue_One).jpg|Darth Vader in Rogue One Darth_Vader_Profile_Picture.jpg Darth_Vader_Promo_Rogue_One.png Darth_Vader_Sith.jpg PicsArt_01-18-05.47.33.jpg|Vader with Thanos, Sauron Voldemort and Pennywise. PicsArt_01-18-05.28.15.jpg|Vader facing Iron Man PicsArt_01-18-05.26.25.jpg|Vader requiting Agent Smith to Vader's Army. PicsArt_01-18-05.21.25.jpg|Vader requiting Joker to his army. PicsArt_01-18-06.02.51.jpg|Vader facing John Wick. PicsArt_01-18-11.36.21.jpg|Vader searching for Loki Laufeyson in the city. PicsArt_01-19-08.31.37.jpg|Darth Vader on the Eiffel Tower, with Iron Man, Luke Skywalker, John Wick and Thanos. PicsArt_01-19-10.57.05.jpg|Vader and Iron Man stare at Daniel Radcliffe entering the middle of their fight. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Star Wars Characters Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Humans Category:Disney Characters Category:Cyborgs Category:Males Category:Fathers Category:Posessed/Brainwashed Category:Falliure-Intolerant Characters Category:Sith Category:Swordsman Category:Universe Destroyers Category:Torturer Category:Sith Lords Category:Universal Threats Category:Characters played by Spencer Wilding Category:Vader's Army Category:Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith Characters Category:Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope Characters Category:Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back Characters Category:Star Wars Episode IV: Return of the Jedi Characters Category:Rogue One: A Star Wars Story Characters Category:Star Wars Episode IX: The Rise of Skywalker Characters